Imperfect Beauty, A Loud House Story
by TheCulebre
Summary: Loan and Leon are siblings, their circumstances couldn't be more different but they have each other. Now they move to Royal Woods to live with Loan's father and all the children he fathered. It is not a perfect story, but so far nothing has been for the two teenagers. Their mother Lori believes that this is a chance for her family to heal, and hopefully get her children back.
1. Chapter 1: Were we Re-Start

This is a Sin Kids story is inspired by the stories of the great author **Thrillhouse, **and various comics and illustrations based on the Loud House Sin Kid stories. Various characters are borrowed from different stories of this universe.

Please enjoy.

* * *

-Is okay Lo, I am here- said the fifteen-year-old silver-haired teen as he walked with his older sister to the shop. The nineteen year old blonde woman walked with a nervous gaze and an unsteady pace, even with her brother by her side she felt vulnerable, which made her inner struggle worsen as she could only think of herself as a hinderance to the life of her brother.

-I know what you are thinking Loan, so you better stop it. You are not dead weight, you are my sister, you just need to believe in yourself- replied the teen as he slowed his pace to match his sister's.

-I-I am so sorry Leon; I try, I really do, but each time I do… you probably know the whole thing by heart at this point- said Loan with shame as she stopped and looked at her feet.

Leon looked at his sister, his gaze may have been steely but it was a facade to hide his compassion and pain. In a way Leon knew how Loan had become the woman she was today, he had been affected by a fraction of the tragedies and witnessed the side-effects on a daily basis for ten years now, but even then he could not begin to comprehend the magnitude of the abuse that had smeared his sitar's life in such an unfair way, turning someone who should be by all means a beautiful and lovely woman into a broken and fearful soul, terrified of the world around her, which in turn made his brother feel impotent and weak in ways that destroyed his heart and soul. To make matters worst, recently they had become aware of the less than ideal events of Loan conception, something that had sent Loan into a spiral that almost destroyed her, and made Leon resent some of the most important people in his life in ways he never believed it could be possible. But all of that was secondary to Leon, Loan was hurting and she needed someone more than ever, and he would be there for Loan. As far as Leon was concerned his sister Loan was the most important person in his life and he would do anything to help her.

-What are they saying this time?- asked Leon, Loan fidgeted.

-Th-they say that you would not care for me if I was not your sister, if I was a stranger you would just hate me- said Loan nervously. Not many people knew of Loan inner turmoil; most family and friends knew of her ticks and conditions, but Loan had not been strong enough to confess to the army of psychiatrists that she had visited or even her own mother about the voices in her head; the voices talking and berating Loan at every turn, making every waking moment a living hell for the young woman. The only person she had ever confessed about their existence to was to her brother Leon, and he had been nothing but supporting to her.

Leon shrugged and smiled at his sister: -Well Loan, we can never know, that has never happened as far as we know.-

-But, what if that was the case? Would you still love me?-

Leon knew the drill, the whole hypothetical scenarios was something that plagued Loan's mind all the time. Leon attributed the situation to their mother allowing Loan to remain an isolated shut-in after the second tragedy that marked Loan's life, giving her too much time to wallow and bask in things that she shouldn't, allowing her mind to be rotten by the wounds that monster left on her.

-I only know that I love you and believe in you Loan, that we are in the here and now and helping you get better is all that matters to me sister- Leon gently grabbed one of Loan's hands and held it.

-I wish I could be strong like you Leon, but I do not believe I can- said Loan as she basked in her insecurities, tears cluttering her eyes.

Leon gently touched Loan's face and made her eyes meet; he greeted her worried frown with a wide smile.

-Then Loan, don't believe in yourself- said Leon, Loan's face became the picture of puzzled worry before Leon continued, full of enthusiasm. -Believe in me Loan, believe the Leon that believes in you.-

Loan smiled back a gentle smirk, she knew the words very well, Gurren Lagann was one of her favourite anime after all; but the words meant a lot more coming from his brother.

-I-I will try- said Loan with a chuckle.

-Do, or do not. There is no try- replied Leon as he gave his best Yoda impression, earning a loud giggle from his sister. Leon could only feel pride every time he managed to make his sister smile openly.

Leon and Loan continued their journey to the minimart in better spirits. Leon wanted to keep Loan's spirit as high as possible for the trip, hoping she would have a good impression from the town. Before the sudden revelation about Loan's true father Loan and Leon had been living in the city with their mother; the frenzied environment of an apartment in a buzzing metropolis did not help to heal Loan's frail psyche, but Leon was sure that now that his mother had agreed to move with Loan's father to "help Loan" would work for Loan's advantage. The town of Royal Woods was quieter and bred a sense of familiarity that allowed both kids to feel relaxed and calm, or at least less on edge; because while Loan was ready to shrink and run from any threat Leon was always observant ready to charge and crush whoever dare to present a threat to his sister. Loan may have been four years older than her half-brother, but Leon was the one that would protect his sister, even if it meant giving up his life. Loan knew how far his brother would go for her and she thanked every second of it.

The trip was a safe one, little to worry in a town that was in Summer break after lunch time. The two kids walked back with big bags of supplies, Loan of course taking many bags of chips, Oreos and sweet tea; Leon was a more measured fellow, but still he had ice cream, Cheetos and orange juice.

-So, you like it here Loan?- asked Leon as they strolled back.

-It-it is nice I suppose, quiet, plus Bobby is here and Liby may be coming to live with us- replied Loan softly only to meet her brother's not so happy frown. Loan bit her lip worried as she feared she might have chosen the wrong words; not like Leon had anything against Bobby or Liby, Loan knew Leon was quite fond of the two of them since they shared so many things in common with her and her brother, it was the implications of the why Liby was moving in and why the two siblings had to move with the Loud-Santiago family the reason his brother was less than happy.

Leon noticed Loan worry and shook his head -Sorry Loan, I know I shouldn't get angry at the things I can't control. I promise I will do my best to stay positive.-

-Thanks Leon- said Loan with a smirk.

The two siblings arrived to the old Loud house, the place had been spiffied up a bit and fixed by his current owner, but it retained the look and feel it had for decades now. The only new thing for the twins was the presence of a tasteful sedan besides the sibling's mother slick and very expensive-looking car; it was a classic BMW model in sea-foam green which made obvious to Loan and Leon of their owner.

-Guess Aunt Leni is already here- commented Leon. Sleekly Leon gazed to his side to see Loan's face illuminate like a Christmas tree. -How about we go in through the kitchen Lo?- he offered.

-Yes! Please!- said Loan as she worked herself up with a wide smile. Leon just smirked happily and walked around the house into the kitchen entrance. Inside the house kitchen the siblings were greeted by a lovely and slightly chubby blond teenage girl working on the groceries, helped by a little japanese-american girl who did her best to assist her older sister.

-Liena!- squealed Loan with a smile as she dropped her bags and jumped into the arms of her cousin. The eighteen year old girl replied by giving Loan a big and loving hug.

-Oh my gosh Liena! I missed you so much!- said Loan as she buried herself deep into her cousin's arms and nuzzled into Liena's shoulder, Liena replied by smiling warmly and caressing the hair of her older cousin gently. Though Loan was closer to Bobby Jr. and Liby in terms of taste she was far emotionally closer to Liena; Loan trusted Liena like she trusted few, and Liena was happy to spend time with her cousin, even if they share little in common besides an emphatic connection. Either way having Liena around was always good to keep Loan's spirit high and strong, something that Leon could chug into the pile of positives.

-Hey Liena, hi Bed- said Leon with a smile and more composure. Liena waved at Leon with a warm smile that Leon returned; though Liena was born deaf Aunt Lisa had fixed her problems recently and now Liena could enjoy the world of sound, though Liena still had a long way to go in terms of speaking; still most of the family tended to got the jizt of what she signalled.

-Hello Leon- said Bed with a soft voice as she approached Leon to pick up the fallen bags. Leon could only but smile at the diligence of her little cousin, Bed had been adopted just a couple of years ago by Aunt Leni and she had become part of the family almost immediately. The little girl was kind, versed, polite, always attentive and ready to give a hand; the definition of a proper lady. You could say without a shred of doubt that Bed was Leni's daughter through and through.

Leon immediately picked the bags left behind by Loan. -Don't worry Bed, a little lovely lady like you should not be carrying heavy things on her own. That's a job for the men in her life.-

Bed nodded and blushed slightly allowing Leon to put the bags on the table.

-Like seeing a caveman serving a princess, crude but cute in a way- commented a sarcastic voice attached to an effeminate-looking boy. -Hello Leon, Loan.-

Loan finally released Liena from the embrace and turned to greet her other cousins.

-Hi Lyle, Bed- said Loan as she patted her littlest cousin on her head.

-Hello Lyle, good to see you in good spirits as always- said Leon, letting Lyle comments slide, time taught Leon that Lyle was the sarcastic type, you just needed to pay attention to see when the insult was earnest and when it was a compliment in disguise.

-Good to see you two as well, I assume you are aware of the arrangements being made- commented Lyle.

-A-any rooms assigned yet?- asked Loan.

-Things are still being sorted out, but it appears we will start sharing rooms now, though it is clear that soon we will go from crowded to overcrowded- said Lyle.

-W-were is Bobby?- asked Loan.

-He is in his, sorry, our room. It appears I will be sharing with him and Lemy. It will be a blast I tell ya- said the long haired boy with reluctancy.

-Me and Liena will be together, just like back at home- chimed Bed.

-That leaves me and Loan. If they pair us with different people that'll be interesting- said Leon with less than an excited tone of voice.

-I do not know, our parents are discussing it as we speak- shrugged Lyle.

-I-I hope I get a good Roomate- said Loan.

-You wanna find out?- asked Leon.

-Sure- replied Loan. Both siblings went to the living room to talk to the grownups.

—

-You have no idea if Lana and Lola will take in your offer?- asked Lori to her brother. Lincoln Loud chuckled softly and rubbed his neck insecure, it was quite the task to try and put all his children under the same roof, even when most of them were from his own sisters.

-The good news is that Lucy and Lynn had already accepted, the bad is that Lisa told me she has a surprise, and I don't like her surprises- said Lincoln.

-You think like, she managed to make a baby?- asked Leni with a smile in her face. Though she was an accomplished designer Leni had the strongest maternal instincts of all her siblings, the idea of a new baby for Leni was like telling an innocent and excitable child that Christmas and Halloween had been mashed together and will be celebrated ten times a year.

-Leni, remember that Lisa is sterile thanks to all experiments. Is a miracle that it did not happen to us after she accidentally dropped those Plutonium bars in the living room- said Lori as she bitterly remembered the good old days.

-But she is a genius, she can find a way to be a mom- said Leni with a smile. Lori looked at Lincoln confused, only to confirm that the idea of Lisa's baby was what really worried him.

-Lincoln, for God's sake! Don't tell me you also had one with Lily? Asked Lori worried.

-Wouldn't be surprised if he did- commented Leon with cynicism as him and Loan entered the room.

-Leon!- said Loan, only for his brother to return her a mischievous smirk.

-Leon, Loan! Like is totes so good to see you two!- said Leni as she enthusiastically stood up and went to hug her niece and nephew. The two did the best to endure the amazonian strength of her aunt's hug.

-Hi aunt Leni- replied the siblings with a smile, lucky for them the hug was brief and air soon reentered their lungs.

-Loan, Leon. Did you get everything you needed?- asked Lori with a smile.

-Yes mom, thanks- replied Loan. Leon limited to keep a neutral expression, something that worried Lori deeply. Lori knew her son was still mad at her for the sudden revelation about Loan's true father and the fact that Lori had betrayed the man she had sold to Loan and Leon as the love of her life; Leon's biological father: Bobby Sr.. The man that raised both siblings and even gave his life for Loan. It was a wound that would take time to heal, and may take even longer with the new arrangements made.

-We came to learn more about our new "living arrangements"- said Leon as he tried his best not to sound like a jerk, though he was angry at his mother and nearby livid towards Lincoln he non the less owed to her sister and Aunt Leni not to act up there and then. Whichever beef he had was to be sorted later.

-We were discussing just that. There are a few details left to sort but we think we may have been able to find a solution, for the time being that is- said Lori.

-That being?- asked Leon.

-We will be fixing the attic and the basement to have more space for rooms. I assume you won't have any trouble sleeping in the attic Leon?- asked Lincoln as he earnestly smiled to his teenage nephew.

-I hope you are not thinking of putting Loan up there- replied Leon dryly.

-Y-yes, I am afraid of heights and falling and all those sorts of things- said Loan shaking a bit. Leon grabbed her hand to calm her down.

-We were actually thinking of letting you have the basement room Loan, it will be big and you will have plenty of room for everything you need- said Lincoln.

-Thanks… father- replied Loan distantly. Unlike her brother she was not that mad at both her mother and biological father; sure it hurt to learn the truth, and the fact that she had been lied for nearly twenty years had her taken a toll on her, but she had a harder time hating people, unlike Leon. Though she may never forgive Lincoln and her mother for what they did to her father Bobby, Loan was more lenient towards Lori because she believed her mother when she said that Bobby was the love of her life and that she worked hard to make it up to her late husband, even if Bobby Sr. never knew the truth. On the other hand Loan would side with Leon in terms of indignation towards Lincoln, even if she felt her brother's feelings towards his uncle were a little too extreme.

-Who will we be bunking with?- continued Leon.

-Like we believe you and Lyle would go well together with you Leon, especially since Lyra and Lemy are totes moving in soon. Better keep neat with neat and mess with mess. And Loan of course on her own- said Leni cheerfully.

Loan smiled at the news and Leon shrugged indifferently. Like Loan Leon never shared a room, the apartment had been big enough for the three of them so the whole 'sharing room' was a new thing for them, but unlike Loan he could take the stress of change much better.

-That is it then?- asked Leon.

-I think so, yes- said Lori.

-Guess we have a lot to unpack then. Want me to give you a hand Loan?- asked Leon to her sister.

-Sure, thanks- replied Loan.

-Actually we are going to begin by fixing the basement, so Loan can sleep with Lori in her old room. Leon, you can bunk… in Lynn's and Lucy's room for the time being. You and Loan can share a Lori's room tomorrow until the basement is finished- suggested Lincoln.

Leon did not reply immediately, he turned to Lori and assented. Leon then proceeded to leave the room.

-I guess he is still mad at me, right Loan?- asked Lincoln. Loan turned to Lincoln, though not good social cues even she could tell when someone was being too dense for their own good.

-You still don't get it, do you?- said Loan as she followed Leon, much to Lori and Lincoln's surprise.

-I am so sorry about that Lincoln, I will go speak with them- said Lori as she stood up.

-Is okay Lori, Loan is right, I am playing light of something that is too important for him. Give him time and space to work things out- said Lincoln.

-Still, I have other matters to discuss with with my children; better strike when the iron is hot- said Lori as she left the room. Lincoln nodded and proceeded to sink into his chair deflated, Leni looked worried at her brother's reaction.

-How bad was. like, their reaction when he found out… you know… the truth?- ventured to ask Leni. Wisdom had filled the fashionista over the years; she was still innocent and absentminded in many ways, but she had learned to listen to her emotions and trust herself more, giving Leni the maturity she struggled long to achieve.

-Not good- Lincoln chuckled, it was the understatement of the century. -Loan had a massive panic attack and we had to work hard to help her. Leon on the other hand went from furious to livid so fast I was afraid he would tear me apart limb by limb. Lucky for me he cared for Loan far more than he wanted to kill me.-

-It is a big blow for all of them. They have gone through so much, and the revelation of your true relation to Loan must have been a terrible shock, opening old wounds and feeling like an insult to the memory of their father- commented Leni. She wasn't aiming to rub salt over Lincoln's already increasing problems, but beating the bush was pointless, Leni knew Lincoln needed to face this head on and accept that the road ahead was long and difficult.

Lincoln chewed on Leni's words. He was still not sure how to handle Loan and Leon, especially Leon; by what he witnessed recently Loan seemed to have forgiven Lori to a degree, meaning that she may be open to dialogue and could give Lincoln chance to at least try and fix his mistake. Leon was a different beast entirely.

Until recently Lincoln and Leon had been very close. Though not the fruit of his loins Lincoln treated Leon as a surrogate son, it was Lincoln's way of secretly apologising to Bobby for fathering Lori with Loan and dumping the responsibility on the man Lincoln idolised as an older brother. It was through Lincoln that Leon developed his passion for Detective fiction and the Noire genera; Lincoln had introduced the kid to The Phantom, Mr. A and The Question, the heroes that Leon admired and have become pillars of Leon's moral beliefs. After Bobby's death the bond between uncle and nephew strengthened, again it was a way for Lincoln to keep Bobby's legacy alive as well as helping Lori, Leon and especially Loan to overcome the tragedy of Bobby's death and the subsequent abuse Loan suffered. Lincoln promised himself that he would make sure neither Loan nor Leon ever forget the father who raised them and the sacrifice he made for his own children. But when Lincoln and Lori finally came clear with the truth Leon was beyond devastated; gone was any love or admiration for Lincoln, it was immediately replaced with anger and resentment. From that moment on Leon saw Lincoln as no better than the people that harmed his family so much.

That brought to Lincoln's mind another angle to this: the main reason Leon would be thinking of staying at the house was his sister. The invitation had been extended to both children, and though Loan still had not forgiven Lincoln she was thrilled with being able to live with her half-siblings, the only people she trusted outside of her immediate family. Leon was glued to Loan, acting as her guardian angel and personal bodyguard, and Lincoln was sure that if anybody objected to Leon's presence Loan would walk out with him. Though Lincoln was sure that even though Leon would not admit it upfront, he also was happy of being able to be close to his cousins. Lincoln wanted to fix everything, but it would take a lot of time and hard work, and he was convinced that this was the right move.

—

Loan and Leon had taken Loan things up to Lori and Leni's old room. Loan had brought so much luggage that it was hard to believe that it was not half of Loan's room. From video games to comics Loan was prepared for everything.

-You sure that this is it Lo?- asked Leon.

-Yeah, thanks Leo- replied Loan with a calm smile as she sat on Aunt Leni's old bed. For Loan it all felt so surreal, and strangely right.

Leon smirked, in spite of everything he could see how just the idea of all of the Loud's progeny under a single roof was going to be a positive experience for Loan. He already could see his sister relaxing.

For a moment neither sibling spoke, they just basked in the calm of their new lives. Them there was a knock on the door.

Lori entered her old room.

-Mom! G-guess we will be roommates tonight- said Loan sheepishly.

-I look forward to it Loan- replied Lori with a smile that made Loan beam a little. -Next week I will be arranging for the rest of your things to be moved here. Hope you two have all your essentials.-

Both sibling assented.

-Good, that only leaves one more thing- Lori did not like what she was about to do, but it had to be done. -Loan, sweetie, could you give me a moment alone with your brother?-

The siblings exchanged glances.

-O-okay-

-Why don't you give Bobby a hand? Bet he will be happy to see you- suggested Leon as Loan went to the door. Loan's face illuminated at the suggestion and the girl left to see her favourite little cousin.

Mother and son were left alone, but silence made presence in the room. The situation was difficult for Lori to tackle, she hoped this place would help her, her own room, the place she grew in; but with her son in the place felt like a different planet. Lori thought either she had changed too much or her son had such a strong will he could take away her terrain advantage.

Either way, she had to talk to him.

-I saw in the card statement that you already joined a nearby gym- said Lori, the implications clear.

-They offer different types of self-defence lessons, I am joining a few so I have something to do during the rest of the summer- replied Leon coldly and distantly; he did not care what her mother thought, not now.

-I guess it is something to do before school begins- commented Lori, letting the matter slide.

-Indeed.-

Lori could barely take it, her son was being so distant; not a week ago Leon would go out of the way so that the three members of the little family could spend a day together; now Lori felt as if Leon could see her die and would not shed a year.

-Leon, I…- began Lori as she approached her son.

-If this is about forgiving that man you know my answer, mother- replied Leon almost immediately, with a measured monotone voice and a distance in his voice that felt like an icicle piercing Lori's heart. Yet Lori could not help but being slightly impressed, it appeared that her son inherited her commanding skills.

-I am not going to ask you to do that Leon, I understand that you might still be upset.-

-Can you mother? Can you? Because I am not upset. Upset does not begin to describe how I feel- replied the teenager with a growing anger in his tone of voice.

-I know that you may never forgive me or Lincoln for betraying your father- the phrase made the eyes of Leon spark in anger. Lori saw and steeled herself -And I am not here to beg for forgiveness, because like you may never forgive me or your uncle I know I will never forgive the scum that took your father from us or that piece of shit that harmed your sister, my daughter, even if they crawl and beg like the lowly beasts they are.-

Leon was taken aback by her mother's words, she was shaken and angry and was visibly upset; the facade of strength giving up to grief and regret. It almost worked for Leon. Almost.

-I am only asking to give him and me a chance to make things right, to show you that we can change things for the better. I know is hard, but we are family, we trust each other- said Lori with a faint, hopeful smile, a smile that vanished as the words sank into Leon and his compassion gave way to indignation.

-Trust? Guess dad was not family then- spat Leon bitterly.

-Leon, please- pleaded Lori.

-He could have done right when it counted, when dad was still alive, not now that he is on the clear from any retribution- Leon's teeth clenching.

-W-what we did that night twenty years ago with your uncle was unforgivable, but even now, after all we have gone through, I would not know if to undo it. Yes! I hated every second I was with Bobby and was too coward and spineless to tell him the truth, but then again I do not want to think of a world where Loan is not in it- said Lori with sadness.

Leon looked away, he could not bare to face his mother when she was so sad, even if he was rightfully angry Leon was no monster.

-A-any way, I will go out for a bit, see you at dinner- said Lori as she went for the door. Lori saw her son stay rigid and distant.

-I will try- Leon said as Lori left the room.

Leon sat on the bed and let go of his mask of toughness, and behind revealed a confused and angry teen. All that was going on right now was so difficult for him to process: the revelations about Loan, the change of life, the fact that two of the most important people in his life had done so much evil. Leon did not notice, but his hand went for something and he squeezed it with unconscious strength, the whole thing made him feel so impotent and small, so weak and confused. Leon felt like that little scared boy he once was, and this time he would have to be the one to confront him in his time of pain and loneliness.

—

Lori took her car to buy dinner. She had volunteered to go buy pizza for eleven people, with seconds, something her family had never been able to afford when she was a child. But the mind of the businesswoman was somewhere else; she was thinking of her children and how she would reconnect with them.

Ever since Bobby's passing Lori had built her life around her two children. She showed herself as cold and calculating businesswoman, but deep down she knew she made every move to help her children in anyway she could. Lori was not the best when it came to connect with them, but she had tried hard to spend as much time as she could and try, under her sibling's suggestions, to get involved in their activities; it hadn't gone smooth, but it made them strong as a family. Yet Lori hadn't been perfect: She had trouble helping Loan overcome her trauma, her busy schedule had forced Leon to grow up fast to help Loan and provide stability to the household; both her children dealt with massive mental scars; but her Waterloo had been after Loan had spiralled into mental instability, and to help her she accidentally let that a monster come into her life that nearly destroyed her only daughter forever and turned her son into the single minded ball of rage he now was.

Lori cursed, she should have seen that monster coming, like she should have not drunk that night with Lincoln into blind idiocy. She was not supposed to be like Leni, Luan or the rest, she had found the love of her life and she betrayed him, and now she could never make amends for her mistake. Now she was being judged by her own children, and she knew she deserved all of their scorn. A week ago things weren't perfect, she still was working on how to help Loan and Leon had an unhealthy obsession with protecting Loan, but at least she had a loving family that was there for her. Loan was smart enough to help her work marketing designs while Leon had learned how to cook so that the family diet would not consist only on takeouts. Now Lori felt so distant from them it hurt.

And with so much pain in her heart Lori could do nothing but park her car and bitterly cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Crossroads

Bobby was having a hard time, and it was not because he did not know where to put his autographed Blade Runner poster. Things haven't gone very well for the seven-year old during the last week. In a matter of days his dad, Lincoln, had confessed that he had fathered children with his own sisters, meaning that Bobby's own cousins were in reality his half-siblings. To make matters worst it appears that although his mom knew to an extent of the affair of Lincoln with his sisters the real scale of the incident was far larger than she had been originally informed, with Lincoln having children with other women outside the house, as well as discovering that people like Loan were actually children of Lincon and not daughter of his uncle and namesake, Bobby Sr.. The whole thing turned into heated argument were Bobby was witness of his mother fury, something he thought he had witnessed before, how wrong he was. Ronnie was short of beating Lincoln to a pulp, stopped only by Bobby's unexpected presence. Ronnie had stormed out of the house and had not been seen ever since.

Bobby had received a few messages from Ronnie, ensuring that she was okay and that she still loved him and that she would be back soon, but Bobby still did not know what to think. What worried Bobby the most though was not what had just happened, but what would be happening when his mom came back; if Ronnie was mad enough to leave Lincoln she may ask Bobby to move with her, and no matter how much she loved her mother and felt betrayed by his father, there were many reasons for him to stay with Lincoln.

There was an uneven knock followed by a quiet voice. -Bobby are you in here?-

Bobby smiled, one of the reasons to stay was at the door.

-Come in Loan, the door is open- said Bobby.

Loan opened the door and smiled as normal as she could muster, she was insecure what to do next. Loan had heard from her mom about what happened with Ronnie and she felt partially guilty about it, after all if she had not been born it would have spared Ronnie and Leon the pain of the truth… Then again Leon insisted to her that she was not guilty and that she was as much as a victim as he was. Still, Loan knew her brother loved her more than anything and always found an excuse for her; but Bobby, Bobby may react differently, Bobby may hate her for being the thing that drove Ronnie away. And now Loan realised she was breathing unevenly as all those scenarios paraded in her mind and she did not know what to do and found herself stuck in a spiral of negativity and…

There was a hug.

Loan had not noticed but Bobby had approached her and was hugging her like he had done many times before when she was sad or scared.

-Is okay Loan, it will be okay- said Bobby as she looked at her with his big, innocent eyes.

Loan teared and kneeled to hug Bobby; she was supposed to be the adult and yet, much like Leon, Bobby was the one taking care of her like he always did.

-I am so sorry Bobby- said Loan.

-Is not your fault, you are a consequence, not a cause, you have nothing to be sorry about- said Bobby as he himself could not help but shed a few tears.

The hug lasted for a while, they did not notice time passing until Loan heard the the rhythmical steps of Lori's high-heels.

-Uh, mom must have finished talking to Leon- commented Loan.

-Do you want to be with him?- asked Bobby.

-I want to give him some space, he needs to rest- said Loan sadly.

-How is Leon holding up?- asked Bobby as the hug ended.

Loan fidgeted a bit unsure how to answer.

-Not great, uh?- said Bobby, like Leon he could read Loan by just looking at her reactions.

-Is the anger in him, I am afraid it has grown- said Loan with worry in her eyes.

Bobby frowned and worried. Loan had told Bobby on how she could see a natural anger in Leon, much like she could feel his natural inner sadness or Lupa's inner darkness. In spite of her reclusive nature Loan was very good at noticing what emotion drove those who seemed different than the rest.

-I bet if we give him time he will get better. Leon is always overworking himself, he just needs time to adjust- said Bobby. The thought drove a small smile into Loan's lips, maybe it was that simple.

-How about you Bobby? How are you holding up?- asked Loan.

-I am okay I guess, better now that you guys are here. I cannot wait until Lemy and the others move in- said Bobby with his quiet brand of enthusiasm.

-Me neither, I was already with Liena and the others. In spite of everything I think it will be great- said Loan with her brand of quiet excitement.

-Now all we need is to sort things out, which is easier said than done- muttered Bobby as he tried to figure out where to put all his figurines.

-You want me to give you a hand?- asked Loan.

Bobby nodded, and both siblings began putting things in order as they talk about how things had been coming up in the world and the worlds they loved so much.

The two did not know how much time they spent sorting the room, as after half of Bobby's things had found a place there was a new knock on the door.

-You guys in?- asked Leon as he peeked in, his face sad and tired.

-Hey Leon, come in!- said the eight year old as he invited Leon with a small spike in his enthusiasm. Bobby was very fond of his older cousin, Leon being one of the few people Bobby looked up to. In many ways Bobby did it subconsciously because Leon looked as a sort of older version of Bobby himself. Pictures of Leon at Bobby Jr's age shown that both could have passed for twins, with Leon being a couple of shades lighter in skin colour and Leon's hair being ash-silver instead of Bobby's black.

-How are you two doing?- asked Leon.

-We are making progress- said Bobby, Loan assented and smiled at the affirmation.

-You have been getting new stuff in. Hope you are ready to continue our Shadowrun campaign with Loan, Liby and Gloom, now that we are all in the same town it will be a lot easier to keep going- commented Leon.

-Yup! Loan and I are very excited- said Bobby. Loan smiled and assented.

-You doing good Loan?- asked Leon.

-I-I am- said Loan with a smile.

-Mom is coming with dinner, we will be having pizza- said Leon as he stepped out.

-You don't want to stay?- asked Bobby.

-I need to settle my things in Aunts Lucy and Aunt Lynn's old room. I'll see you guys at dinner- smiled Leon as he closed the door behind him.

When the door closed the smiles disappeared, Bobby saw now what Loan meant. Leon was hurting, much like Loan, and he would be a tougher nut to crack.

In such scenario Bobby found resolution. He would be strong for both Loan and Leon, they needed him to be. And so, with a strange new confidence and a smile Bobby turned to Loan.

-How about we play some Mario Kart?-

Loan smiled gently.

-That will be fun.-

—

Leon found himself alone again. He really wanted to stay with Bobby and Loan, spend time with them; but he noticed the stutter in Loan's voice, he knew what it meant and he hated himself for it. Leon was making his sister worry, and in Leon's mind that was among the worst sins.

The sound of Bobby and Loan playing Mario Kart meant at least that Loan was happy, which left Leon in better spirits. Still, he was alone and, despite not wanting to admit it, really in need of company. Leon thought about spending time with Liena, Lyle or Bed, but that could mean being with Lincoln, and Leon wanted nothing with the man in question, least now that his mood had soured.

-LEON!- was the shout that snapped Leon out of his pity party.

Leon raised his eyes and his smile became Cheshire wide: Liby had arrived.

The little gangly gumshoe rushed to tackle his older cousin with a wide hug that Leon replied in earnest.

-Liby! You little Sherlock!- replied Leon static as he raised Liby in his arms as if the twelve-year-old was little more than a child, it helped that Liby was light in frame, though Leon had to be carful not to accidentally mess Liby's corrective headgear, not that Liby would mind. Loan might mean the world to Leon, but Liby was a friend to Leon in a way her sister could not be; and they both were sure they shared had a special connection with. Liby knew Leon like few people did and Leon was happy with having his friend and associate in the same house.

Leon put Liby down as the teen smiled and blushed as Leon ruffled her hair.

-You've gotten stronger, I say you have added a centimetre radius to your arms- pointed Liby.

-And you have let your hair grow again, it suits you- said Leon. Liby blushed at the compliment.

-I've been upgrading my tools. Got some sweet new stuff to show you partner!- said Liby excited.

-You are not the only one partner, you won't believe the new protective gear I've managed to get my hands on- replied Leon with glee.

-As long as it is rubber is okay Richard. Get it!?-

Liby and Leon groaned at the horrible pun. Being interested in detective work had turned both kids into a favourite target of Luan; the family comedian and Liby's mother was still amused that the abbreviation of detective was written and pronounced the same way as one of the slangs for penis. The jokes about size and rubber came so often they had gone from unfunny to nigh annoying.

-Hello Aunt Luan- said Leon with the best smile he could muster. Liby just frowned annoyed at her mother ruining the moment for her.

-Hey cub! How are things in Chicago these days?- asked Luan as he dropped some bags on the floor to go hug Leon. Leon smiled and replied the hug, even if the jokes were bad he tried to keep in mind that Aunt Luan was a very kind woman.

-Good to see you too Aunt Luan. Are you staying too?- asked Leon out of politness.

-Only tonight, tomorrow I have to go work things out for my next event so I will be away for a few days. You could say I will have a quick one here! Get it?- laughed Luan. Leon and Liby just exchanged glances of despair, how they wish Bed was here so that Loan would avoid the awful Adult puns.

-Anyhow, you wanna see what I got?- asked Liby excited.

-After dinner sweetie. Liena asked me to call you guys down to get some pizza- said Luan.

Liby and Leon's eyes sparkled with eagerness, it was pizza time.

—

Dinner was different for all the newly arrived Loud children, and it was a prelude to the things to come. Sitting at the big table eleven people bid and fought over different slices of pizza, which proved to be mental, only to be exacerbated once the rest of the family joined the fray.

Loan was barely able to fend for herself, luckily Leon and Bobby Jr flanked her, and the two boys had gotten her anything she needed. Loan ate silently with Bobby joining her in a quiet devotion to food. Lyle used silverware, something that still amused Loan, who had, in the past, tried but failed to imitate her younger cousin's skill; something that ashamed her since Bed was able to imitate Lyle to a tee. Liena ate in moderation, she had to watch her weight at the moment, but pizza was an exception for any Loud. Leon just ate whatever he could get his hands on, he had learned not to be picky, only minding that Loan, Liby, Liena and Bed had their share. Liby ate voraciously, as any good Loud would, only to occasionally talk with Leon about what she had been working on and what she had been reading lately.

The adults for their part remained in divided moods, Lincoln and Lori stayed quiet while Luan and Leni kept interacting with everybody in order to help bridge the divide between adults and children, to little effect. Dinner ended quietly, with the adults left on the table as all children were allowed to retire. A bottle of decent Bourbon was placed in between all adults as they drank in different amounts and for different reasons.

-Guess it is going to be like this for a while, uh?- asked Luan, trying to avoid any jokes.

-I still don't know if Lana and Lola will take my offer, I know Lynn is excited to come and Lucy will do once she has finished her project, meaning Lacy, Lynn Jr. and Lupa will move in before summer ends- said Lincoln as he playing with his empty glass.

-That leaves Luna, who will bring Lyra and Lemmy after her tour ends. And Lisa may have a baby to bring to!- said Leni with excited glee.

-How have Lacy, Junior and Lupa taken the news?- asked Lori.

-Lacy and Lynn Jr. took it surprisingly well, they wanted a dad after all and they still likes me a lot so it would be great to have some positive and energetic children to help liven up the house. Lupa on the other hand did not take it well, Lucy has been very pessimistic, even for her standards- Lincoln rubbed his neck nervously.

-It can't be that bad, can it?- asked Leni.

-Currently Lupa is not talking to Lucy, and I can hear the effect Lupa's behaviour has in Lucy's tone of voice. Lucy is clearly depressed to her core that her only daughter is acting like that with her, and last time she got that sad, well, you know the rest of the story- said Lincoln as he blushed awkwardly.

Lori took a glug of Bourbon and shivered a little.

-That leaves you with, like, the only other elephant in the room- pointed Lori.

-What elephant would that be?- asked Leni as the little alcohol she had drank was already hampering her functions.

-Not a pink one sis- joked Luan as she downed her glass.

-I assume you mean Ronnie- said Lincoln as he refilled all the glasses.

-Yes. Is she coming back or is she leaving for good? And if she leaves, is she taking Bobby Jr. with her?- asked Lori with a deadly serious expression. Lincoln's face paled as he became aware of the subtext behind the question. Ronnie was massive wildcard now; so far no one outside the involved was aware of the extent of the Loud Family's incestuous relation besides Lynn Sr., Rita, Lily, Ronnie Ann and Clyde. Lynn Sr, Rita & Lily were out of the picture, the parents still not able to rail from the massive blow and the secret kept by their children they had kept their distance and taken Lily with them, but Lincoln knew that neither them, nor Lily would spill the beans, same went for Clyde: Not only Lincoln trusted his best friend with his life, Clyde had also joined Lincoln in some escapades, and had fathered a few extra children here and there, so it was hot waters for Clyde as well. But Ronnie was another matter entirely, she was a scorned woman, and hell knows now wrath quite like the rage of a scorn woman. Lincoln realised that if Ronnie came back and made a scene all the kids could end up suffering, the truth would be unearthed and they all would become pariahs, outcast at best and downright hated at worst, and the little support the family would find after that would be either judgemental, politically motivated or fetishistic, something that Lincoln did not want for any of his kids.

-I still do not know- said Lincoln as he stared deep into his filled glass. Alcohol had proven to be of little help to his use of reason, testament was most of his progeny, yet he kept going back to drink as a coping mechanism and as a way to face the past.

-Lincoln, I literally cannot stress how important Bobby is to what you want to do. He is the glue that will keep your plan together— expressed Lori matter-of-factly.

Lincoln twitched at the comment, unexpected but sadly true words. With a speed that made his sister's gasp he downed his glass and let his mind stew on the fact that Bobby was as crucial for his plan, something that pained him deeply as he had not thought about it before. Lincoln did not see Bobby Jr. as a cog in his machine, he saw his youngest son as the ray of hope in his current sea of chaos. Bobby was one of the few children Lincoln had fathered intentionally, one of the very few he worked to make happen. In a strange way Bobby was more than a son, he was proof to Lincoln that he had control over his own impulses and could be a responsible adult if he tried. Bobby was to Lincoln the raison d'être he had to put his life in order and sort everything out. It was because of Bobby Jr. that Lincoln had sought reconciliation with his parents, even if the road ahead was long Lincoln wanted his mother and father back in his life. Bobby Jr. was also the reason he sought his other children, as Bobby's birth and growth only served to remind Lincoln that he was, deep inside, a good father. To lose Bobby would be for Lincoln to lose a piece of his soul.

But Bobby Jr. was more than just the glimmer of hope in Lincoln's life, Bobby was also the reason why some of the most wild elements in the family would get along. Despite his reclusive and quiet nature Bobby had connected with all his brothers and sisters, Bobby had helped Loan find peace when Lori and Leon were not close; he was the one that grounded Lemy and Lupa when Lyra or Lucy were not there; the one that inadvertently bridged relationships and mediated between Leon, Lyle and Bed and the rest of the family. Bobby was an emotional nexus, even if Bobby did not understand that most of the Loud adults did.

-I will sort it out when the times comes. Meanwhile I will enjoy what I have and let fate sort things out- said Lincoln.

—

***Creak *Creak**

-Uh?-

***Creak *Creak**

-That noise?-

Leon looked around his bed, it was dark. He tried to seat on the edge of his bed, but his feet did not touch the ground. On his tiny hands was plushie in the shape of a leopard.

-What the heck?-

***Creak *Creak**

-Is this dream again.-

Leon got off his bed, and like he had done many times before he looked for a door, a window, somewhere to get out, but his six year old body found nothing: No doors or windows, just walls, endless walls.

***Creak *Creak**

Finding no way out Leon braced for what would came next.

—

-You weak up by a shock of pain?- asked Liby as she and Leon drank some soda and ate egg sandwiches.

-Pretty much, every time I had that dream it goes the same way and ends the same way- shrugged Leon as he took another bite of his sandwich.

-What do you think it means?- asked Liby.

-Doc says my subconscious must be shielding me from something, but by the best of my abilities I cannot figure out what- said Leon.

-Must be something deep- said Liby as she put her thinking cap on; Meanwhile Leon enjoyed the company and the picnic.

After a couple of days the Loud children living at the old Loud house had decided to go on a picnic to enjoy their summer. They had been joined by the Forrester's girls, Lois and Gloom, and all were having a great time and planned an encore next week, to be joined by Lacy, Lynn Jr. and Lupa. In the meanwhile everybody was chatting and having a good time at the park: Bed, Liena and Bobby played hide and seek, Loan read comics under the shade of a tree, Liby and Leon were chatting, Gloom and Lyle were flirting and Lois was envying Gloom and Lyle. When it came to young relationships everybody was surprised that a sweet and loving girl like Gloom would end up with serious and stuck-up guy like Lyle, but once the two hit each other there was no turning back; most adults said that the two were "A Match made in Heaven".

Almost everybody was happy with Gloom and Lyle getting along so well, all except Gloom's older sister Lois. Lois, like Gloom, liked Lyle, but unlike Gloom she was not subject to Lyle's affections. And even though Lois loved Gloom to pieces Lois had to put her full heart and soul into not trying to steal her sister's boyfriend; not like Lois had a chance, Lyle only had eyes for Gloom and Gloom had only eyes for Lyle. That left Lois happy but frustrated, and because of that she had been working on getting a different dish from the Loud the menu.

-What are you guys up to?- asked the young performer as she approached Leon and Liby.

-Just catching up about equipment and stuff- commented Leon offhandedly.

-Equipment, what kind of equipment?- asked Lois as she took seat near Leon and got close to him, sure that he could get a good sense of her ample bosom, something that Liby felt strange about.

-You know, handcuffs, protection gear, binoculars, stuff for detective work Lois- said Liby with a smile that could barely hide its forced nature.

-You use good quality cuffs? I have a set of German cuffs that are my favourite for escape tricks because of a little known locking defect- said Lois as she faced Leon and flirted slightly.

-Really? Which model?- asked Leon and Lois explained with gusto. Lois had been working the Leon angle for a while now. In Lois's eyes Leon was not as elegant and delicate as Lyle, but he had charm in a rugged sense. Lois enjoyed the fact that Leon was loyal, practical and had presence, something she could use in a great stage hand a partner. If Lois saw herself and Lyle as Siegfried and Roy she saw herself and Leon as Mandrake and Lothar. From his side Leon had noticed the advances of Lois, and although he did not like being nobody's second option Lois had charm, and to be honest Leon liked a woman with strong "assets" something both Forrester girls inherited from their mother.

As Lois monopolised Leon's attention Liby felt strange. She did not know what was that bothered her but something did when she saw Lois advance on Leon so boldly that made the young gumshoe jealous. Liby thought that she had escaped the cycle of incestuous relations created by her parents and aunts, but then she found a like-minded friend in Leon.

While Liby shared a strong friendship with Lupa and Lacy; and with Lyle, Bobby and Loan she shared common interest, with Leon Liby shared a passion. Leon was the only person that understood Liby's detective work wholeheartedly, even if Leon came from a security rather that an investigative perspective. Both provided a perfect balance to each other's skills. Liby was the methodical brain, thorough researcher and analytical, digging through every clue until she could create and piece the full puzzle together, finding threads and casting spiderwebs. Leon was the smart muscle: strong, streetwise, a great fighter and with an ample repertoire of research skills suited for a man who had to go to the least desirable places to find the truth. Leon was Dirt Harry to Liby's Sherlock Holmes; he was Dick Tracy to her Poirot. For the first time since she developed her passion Liby felt she had someone she could blindly trust and rely on when pushing forward in life. And that eventually connected Liby to Leon in a way she had never felt before, and as they grew older Liby began to fear that deeper feelings were nesting in her. She still wasn't sure if she had a small crush on Leon, or was afraid of Lois taking the only person Liby could share passions with in a different direction away from her; but still it was unpleasant.

Confused Liby moved near the picnic basket with a cluttered mind.

-Everything okay Liby?-

Liby was startled out of her thoughts as Loan went for a drink from the nearby cooler.

-Hey Loan. No, just having mixed thoughts- replied Liby with a smile.

-Oh, hum, I know we don't talk to much, but, hum if you need someone to talk, I mean…- Loan took a deep breath to organise her thoughts. -I am here if you want to talk Liby- finished Loan orderly.

Liby smiled warmly back at her cousin. Liby knew that Laon had gone through a lot, even if her mom did not want to explain what happened in detail Liby knew that Loan had been scarred, and it meant a lot for the young gumshoe that Loan herself was offering to be there for her.

-Is okay, is just about being jealous of your friends- said Liby. Loan cocked an eyebrow confused, she then noticed Lois and Leon talking and her brain joined the dots.

-Oh, are you… do you have a crush on my brother?- asked Loan with a loud whisper.

Liby's face went Scarlett red, the flustering being so obvious it made Loan worry.

-NO!- said Liby out loud, only to shrink down in shame.

-Sorry, I mean, I did not want to make you uncomfortable and…- Loan panicked. Liby noticed and tried to contain Loan. Liby knew her cousin meant well.

-Is okay Loan, is just, I don't want to lose the only person that gets me. You understand?- asked Liby calmly.

To Liby's surprise Loan didn't reply she just stood there, frozen, paralysed with a thousand yard stare towards somewhere in the distance. Liby looked at her reclusive cousin with confusion verging on worry.

-Lo-Loan?-

Suddenly Loan collapsed and had the mother of all non-epileptic seizures.


End file.
